Episode 466 (31st May 1965)
Plot Charlie returns the money to his boss. The Lindleys grow desperate to sell the shop and put another advert in the paper. Ena sends Minnie to the shop to spy for her. Ex-RSM Lionel Petty writes to Florrie stating his intention to view the shop at "1100 hours". They wonder what "NUR Northwestern Area" refers to. Minnie eavesdrops on the conversation and reports back to Ena. Hilda appears much happier. Ena identifies NUR as the National Union of Railwaymen and works out who Lionel is but remains tight-lipped for the moment. Sid Lambert has been in touch with David and arranged to come see him. Ena and Minnie watch as militaristic Lionel Petty views the shop. Ena's theory is confirmed when his daughter Sandra arrives in his wake. Sandra tells them she saw the shop advertised and persuaded Lionel to look at it, planning to capture Dennis. She's seen Irma with David so knows that she and Dennis aren't engaged. Swindley plans to leave the area and Emily is made supervisor at the Mission. The residents send an unsuspecting Dennis to the shop, hoping that he'll bump into Sandra. Dennis keeps missing Sandra and wonders why everyone is laughing at him. Swindley says his goodbyes and leaves. David is offered a two-year contract as player-coach with Weatherfield Athletic on £35 a week. He takes the post. Dennis is startled to see Sandra in the shop. Sandra tells Dennis she idolises him and knows that he will grow to love her. She tells him that she's going to marry him and doesn't care how long it takes. Cast Regular cast *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Lionel Petty - Edward Evans *Sandra Petty - Heather Moore *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Mr. Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Norman Lindley - Glyn Owen *Sid Lambert - Graham Rigby Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop, back room and yard *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry Notes *First appearance of Lionel Petty. *First appearance of Sandra Petty since 4th November 1964. *Final appearance of Arthur Lowe as Leonard Swindley in Coronation Street. The character is seen fleetingly as he says his goodbyes. Two days after this episode aired, on 2nd June 1965, the character reappeared in the first episode of the spin-off comedy series Pardon the Expression, transmitted in most ITV regions. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Charlie lands on his feet and Dennis gets in up to his neck *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,260,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Jack Walker (to Charlie Moffitt, about Annie): "Just a word of advice from one who knows, keep yer' trap shut while she's talkin', it's safer." Category:1965 episodes